Another Dream
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Gibbs goes down to autopsy but does not find our lovely Doctor Mallard. Instead, a young female agent. Total Kibbs fluffyness! R&R PLZ!


**Another Dream**.

Gibbs walked into the elevator and pushed the autopsy floor button.

The ride down was slow; feeling like it was taking hours. Gibbs was starting to get impatient.

The elevator doors opened to reveal complete darkness.

Gibbs looked around confused. If Ducky was performing an infectious autopsy he would have turned the sign on alerting people, but even if he had simply forgot, which was not like Ducky, it still wouldn't be this dark.

Reaching for his side-arm, Gibbs walked out of the elevator. The sliding door opened automatically, the darkness still engulfing Gibbs.

"Ducky??" Gibbs called out as he walked into autopsy.

"Ducky's not here." A seductive voice said from behind.

Gibbs could feel nails being dragged slowly down his spine. The warm breath on his neck made him tingle. He closed his eyes as he felt the nails making small circles around his hips before slowly working their way back up his back.

Turning around, he frowned at the beautiful brunette standing before him, dressed in a mid-thigh, tight black negligee, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hair in curls, loosely swaying around her neck.

"Kate, what are you-"

"Ssshhh." Kate moved closer to Gibbs. She was so close now that Gibbs could smell every little scent she was giving off.

He felt her hands slip up and under his shirt.

"Kate, stop please." Gibbs whispered.

Kate looked up at him and smiled.

"Why should I? I know you don't want me to. You want me. Go on, say it."

Gibbs shook his head weakly.

"Say it Jethro," Kate purred "Say I want you Katie."

"I want you Katie." Gibbs whispered out huskily, no longer in control. Kate smiled up at him as she leant in and kissed him. It was short and sweet and Kate pulled back only to have Gibbs follow her retreat and latch his lips onto hers. He kissed he tenderly, the way he had longed dreamed of doing, his tongue touched her lip, licking at the arch of her upper lip as she opened he mouth for him. He couldn't remember kissing ever feeling this good.

Breaking apart, Gibbs watched as Kate pulled his shirt over his head and began examining his chest. Running her finger over the many scars Gibbs had collected over the years, she gently started placing butterfly kisses over each one over them.

Gibbs heard an alarm going off in the far distance, not taking any notice of it until moments later, when the buildings fire sprinklers went off.

Kate closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the water as both she and Gibbs became extremely wet.

Kate smiled as she wrapped her hands around Gibbs neck and began to sway, resting her head against his shoulder. Gibbs placed his hands on her hips and began to sway with her.

"Close your eyes imagine we're dancing in the rain." Gibbs smiled as he heard her begin to sing the song 'Summer Rain.'

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain_

Gibbs closed his eyes, Kate's sweet voice dancing around his ears.

The next thing Gibbs knew, the water had stoped, the alarm was getting louder and Kates voice was growing fainter and fainter with each word. He could no longer feel her breathe on his neck, or feel her hips under his hands.

Opening his eyes, Gibbs became disorientated. Squeezing them shut again the reality of the situation hit him.

It was just another dream.

Another dream about the woman who was a constant reminder of everything he had ever wanted in a woman.

Another dream about the strongest most beautiful person he had ever met.

Another dream about the woman he fought everyday to get.

Gibbs smiled. These dreams where what made him fight for her. He was sure, sooner or later, that one morning he would not wake up to an empty bed but the beautiful Caitlin Todd curled up on him.

Another dream that gave him hope that one day his dreams might just become a reality.

XXX

Hey everyone, very long time it has been!! Just a short story I came up with so I hope u like it. I haven't written anything so 'intimate' before so here's hoping I pulled it off. And yes, i realise it is alittle bit like my csi.ny story 'In her dreams' but i dont care lol.

I have written the next chapter up for Merry Christmas( I got a good long explanation as to why the hell it has taken me so long to update :P) and will try and type it up before Sunday so I can say that's my friends birthday present, nothing else!.

Anyways, please review on the way out folks! And have a happy Easter!!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


End file.
